Talk:Lamborghini's Legacy (v6.2.0)/@comment-33787703-20180413141000/@comment-27123099-20180416181749
In response to your items: 1. - I do think this is accurate to some extent. The recommended PR for previous SE's (I won't say early because these were consistent up until not terribly long ago really), may not have been accurate for most players. But again, as I stated above, it was a consistent figure I could trust and knew where I stood in regards to it, not something I feel I have confidence in with the current tactics FM is utilizing. 2. - This is exactly what I've been explaining. I think I finally got through to you!! Seems you finally agree that FM has definitely increased the difficulty of these more recent SE's. This is a huge breakthrough my friend. We may be able to save you yet lol! 3. - This seems to completely contradict what you said in 2 above. If you believe FM is underestimating the PR's for recent SE's, then how could they also be matching the PR for the majority of players as well? One or the other must be true, they cannot both be true. Also, while I appreciate the dig at my skills and aptitude playing this game, I can assure you I have no qualms about my skill level. I definitely would not classify myself as a top tier player, but I can vouch for myself as above average to be sure. I don't typically place terribly well in the WTTT (though still in the top 20-30%), but that's largely due to not having top-tier cars upgraded high enough to be ultra-competitive. In cases where I do have more heavily upgraded cars, I can generally easily place myself in the top 5-10% without much trouble. On occasion, I've even managed to do that with much less upgraded cars as well, but it's not as common for sure. Though, I don't think placing well in the WTTT necessarily translates to being good at other parts of the game, as the skillsets are somewhat different. But it's at least a gauge we can use to get an idea of where a player stands. I just really wish I could see where I stood against other players with the same upgrades as me instead of all lumped together. Additionally, and more SE-related, over the years I've found that I was able to win most of the cars in these SE's at, or 1-2 upgrades above, whatever the best players were able to achieve. As we've seen recently, even those top-level players are struggling to meet some of the goals FM is putting out there, at the recommended PR. It seems to be a pendulum at the moment, from PR's being overly high, to being overly low. Waiting to see what the balance will be and where FM decides to go. As it stands now, if they continue on the path they're currently on, I feel they're going to lose a lot of players. I've laid out at least a few options I believe would be quite beneficial to them. I guess we'll just wait and see how hard-headed they are and if they'll decide to change, or bullishly push forward with their ill-conceived vision. They've responded to customer complaints before when they've gone too far, waiting to see what they'll do now.